Amuto Wedding
by Kodaek
Summary: A midnight-blue haired man stood at the alter waiting for his small soon-to-be wife to come. "I do's." Echoed through the chapel.


"At this time, I ask you, Ikuto, and you, Amu, to face each other and take each other's hands. Ikuto, will you take Amu to be your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her, and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The tall priest asked the 24-year-old with midnight- blue haired male.

"I will." The blue haired man gazed at his beautifully bride.

"And, I'll ask you, Amu will you take Ikuto to be, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." The small, 18-year-old pink-haired girl told the priest as her cheeks heated up when her groom squeezed her hands in his.

"If there is anyone who objects to these two people in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked up from his book and gazed over the room; no one stood up or said anything.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." The priest ended with as Ikuto grabbed the waist of his new wife. Ikuto smirked down at his short bride and closed his eyes, pushing his lips against hers, in front of everyone in the chapel. It was their first kiss they shared together as husband and wife. The bells rung as Amu pulled away from her new husband and they both ran through the chapel to the limo that was down the stairs of the beautiful white church. Ikuto took Amu's hand in his as they ran and opened the door for her of the car, letting her sink into the black, sleek car.

"Well, how was that? Mrs. Tsukiyomi." Ikuto asked Amu, and kissed her forehead.

"Great!" She smiled and hugged him close; she kicked her high heels off making her whimper when she did.

"What's up?"

"These shoes hurt." Amu pushed herself away from her husband and rubbed her foot.

Ikuto sighed and pulled her close, kissing her nose trying to get her to forget about it. Amu grinned up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck bring him close once again. "I love you." Ikuto whispered into her ear, nuzzling into her neck as he did.

"I love you too." Amu looked up at him, his dark blue eyes.

"We're here." The driver interrupted the two lovebirds.

"Thank you." Ikuto told him and hopped out of the limo and helped his girl out too.

"Don't you need your shoes?" He asked her.

"No I'm okay." Amu told him, but he could see that her dress wasn't enough to warm her goose bumps formed on her skin. . Ikuto stopped, and quick stepped toward Amu, putting one arm under her legs and the other around her back. He picked her up bridal-style as they both walked into the restaurant that Amu's parents rented for the reception.

Ikuto entered the doors, with Amu still in his arms, blushing when they walked in. Ikuto set her down and they both walked in together, Ikuto smirked at himself when he noticed how much shorter Amu is without high heels. Ikuto grabbed her wrist twirling her closer to him, before they entered the ballroom. Ikuto pushed her up against the wall, her bride dress flowing with her. He licked her cheek, softly biting her ear.

"You are going to be mine soon." Ikuto seduced her. Amu couldn't look at him after he said that. She was embarrassed and self-conscious about her body. She couldn't say anything to him either. Ikuto used his long fingers to push up Amu's chin so that she was forced to look up at him. Her cheeks were hot and her eyes still didn't look up at him. Ikuto bent his body so that he was the same height as her, his free arm against the wall. Amu slowly looked over at him, her caramel eyes meeting his blue ones. He closed his eyes, his finger lingering longer on her chin, until he moved it to her cheek, and he pushed his lips on hers for their second kiss.

"Hey guys, congrats on the marrying thing." Kukai, one of Amu's best friends from middle school told them.

"Thanks." Amu said.

Kukai wrapped his arm around, Ikuto's younger sister, Utau. And they walked away to the dance floor after the four were done talking. Ikuto lead Amu to the main table that their seats were at. Amu smiled up at him, her eyes glassy since she was so happy. She grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers between his.

"Oh, Amu, congratulations!" Amu's small grandmother told her.

"Thank you, Grandma H."

"Yes, sweetheart." Ikuto stood up and slipped his hand out for Amu's grandmother to take.

"Why thank you." Grandma H took his hand, "Amu you better keep him on a leash. He is so good looking I might take him." And Ikuto smirked evilly at her as he walked her grandma to the dance floor.

Amu sat in her chair, her head down and her arms crossed, she was pouting. She was a little mad at Ikuto who took her grandma instead of her. Amu lost track of time and Ikuto, feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned around hoping she would see her husband, but instead she saw her ex- boyfriend, Tadase.

"Come with me."

"No." Amu stood up, and knocked over a chair, and suddenly fell down the stairs that lead down to the dance floor from her table that was made for her and her husband to sit on so everyone could see them in the room. A loud crash happened, and everyone turned around. Some gasps happened and some cried came out from the crowd.

"Amu come here."

"No," She paused, "I'm not going with you."

"Yes you are." Tadase grabbed something from his pocket aiming it at Ikuto. Amu froze; she couldn't let Tadase kill her love. She got up and shook, scared and angry.

"Fine, I'll go."

"NO, AMU!" Ikuto growled at her decision.

Amu shook more fiercely and tears ruined her make-up; she looked over at Ikuto, "I can't let you die, Ikuto!" She yelled at him.

Movement caught her eye behind her, she saw her two male best friends, Kukai and Nagi. Nagi put up a finger to his mouth silently shushing her. Amu nodded and kept Tadase busy away from the two. Ikuto took a step toward her.

"Don't." Amu hissed at him, getting between the gun and Ikuto. She held it gently in her hands, the point in her stomach. She watched her fingers glide against the cold metal.

"Please don't kill him." Amu cried to her ex.

"I won't as long as I get you."

"Tadase, you know we could never work." Amu quietly soothed him.

"Yes we can."

"Tadase, you abused me."

"But, Amu, I changed."

"Tadase you haven't, you are holding a gun to me and my husband. You have not because at moment I bet if I said enough, you would hit me. Tadase you will never change no matter what you think. You cannot, because you enjoy seeing fear in my eyes." Amu told him about his own self.

His finger twitched on the trigger, but he took it off. He didn't want to shoot her just want to kidnap her. All in a second, Nagi and Kukai jumped, and took him down, as a result the gun went down his finger, tripping on the trigger and the bullet finding itself in Amu's hand. It grazed her hand and just missed Ikuto by inches. The bullet embedded itself into the wall. And the security of the restaurant came and picked Tadase, driving him away.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled, Amu turned and ran into his opened arms. Her hand held onto her wrist that got grazed, Ikuto gazed at her hand; he licked it like a cat.

"Does it hurt?" Ikuto asked as he leaned his cheek into her cupped hand, which stopped bleeding because of Ikuto's tie that was around it.

"No, not anymore." Amu told him as she peeked up at him; she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him lightly.

"Ready to go home?" Ikuto asked her. His hand was on the middle of her back and his other one surrounded her hand as they danced together for the hundredth time.

"Yeah." Amu yawned as she leaned against his body, placing her head in the middle of his chest. Ikuto had to touch his chin to his chest to kiss the top of her head.

After everyone left, Ikuto and Amu drove home in Ikuto's black, sleek, sports car.

"Here," Ikuto said as he jumped out of the car, and slid over the car hood and popped open Amu's door. He opened it and pulled her into his arms taking her into the house.

Amu and Ikuto, both, had a long day and both had no energy, they had to get up at 4:30 am to get to the airport to catch their flight to Kiroro, Japan. They are spending two weeks in the mountains of Kiroro to ski and snowboard.

Amu changed into her new nightgown. It was a baby doll, lacy and baby pink-colored and also the gown had short sleeves with ruffles on the ends of the nightgown. Ikuto took out Amu's hair pins and the only thing left were small red ribbons that held strands of her hair up in a crown. Ikuto un-tucked his white long sleeve shirt and unbuttoned the cuffs and also a couple on his chest. He changed his pants into something he enjoyed much more, his skinny jeans (made for guys) with the wallet chain on his hip.

"You looked so beautiful tonight." Ikuto whispered to her, his mouth trailing kisses down her neck.

"Thanks." Amu managed out.

Amu curled in a ball on her side, Ikuto slipped in underneath her, his head against her stomach, and his chin brushing the underside of her elbow. Ikuto's body curled around her knees, with her lower one placed on his rib cage. His underarm was under Amu's legs at her hip and his other arm was holding her top leg that was bent, and his hand was placed on top of her thigh.

Amu whispered into his ear, "I love you Ikuto."

"I love you too Amu." He whispered into the warm loving air, as the two of them both slept together as a married couple.


End file.
